Petak Umpet
by Alyafarah
Summary: Ketika putra kesayangan Siwon dan Kyuhyun bermain petak umpet dengan Daddynya yang tampan./Wonkyu Family/Baby Minho/Fem!Kyu.


Cast: WonKyu, Baby Minho

Warning: OOC, AU, Fem!Kyu, Typo(s)

Disclaimer: This story is mine

"Satu.."

Siwon mulai menghitung. Sesekali mencuri untuk mengintip.

"Dua.."

Matanya mengekor langkah kaki bayi mungilnya yang sedang berupaya menjauh.

"Tiga.."

Siwon menghitung dengan amat sangat lambat. Memberikan waktu yang cukup panjang, agar bayi mungilnya tidak tergesa-gesa berlari.

"Empat.."

Dengan mengendap-endap, Siwon mengikuti arah putranya pergi. Memastikan balita berusia dua setengah tahun itu tidak terjatuh saat berlari. Meski siwon tau, anaknya itu sudah dilengkapi pengaman berupa gumpalan kapas lembut yang membungkus bokongnya dengan sangat baik.

"Lima.."

Kekehan lucu yang sempat terdengar dari bibir putranya, sejenak menghilang.

Sang namja tampan bertubuh atletis mengulum senyum geli melihat tingkah lucu Minho. Baby mungil itu rupanya sedang bingung memilih tempat untuk bersembunyi.

Kepalanya menoleh bergantian ke arah dua pintu yang berada di sebelah kanan dan kirinya. Membuat rambut halus berwarna hitam seperti miliknya bergerak lucu.

"Enam.."

Tepat perkiraan. Meski Siwon sudah berusaha memelankan suaranya, BabyMin tetap berjingkat kaget saat menyadari Daddynya masih menghitung. Dengan tergesa-gesa babyMin memutuskan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya untuk bersembunyi.

"Tujuh.."

Dengan langkah besar-besar, Siwon berlari menjauh saat melihat pintu kayu yang tadi di tutup oleh putranya kini kembali terbuka. Rupanya Minho tidak jadi bersembunyi di sana. Karena sepertinya ruang yang yang berada di seberangnya nampak lebih aman menurut babyMin.

"Delapan.."

Pria tampan berlesung pipi itu kembali tersenyum. Ia kembali ke posisi semula, yaitu tempat awal menghitung. Karena sudah bisa dipastikan, putranya telah berada di tempat yang aman. Karena ruangan yang terakhir dimasuki Minho adalah posisi istri tercintanya kini berada.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tersentak saat merasakan sesuatu memeluk kakinya. Namun setelahnya ia tersenyum. Sepasang lengan bulat dengan jemari mungil yang saling bertaut, berusaha keras memeluk kakinya. Lengan bulat itu melingkari betisnya dengan gemetaran.

"BabyMin.. sedang apa di sana, sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung.

Ia merutuki dirinya karena terlalu serius memperhatikan layar laptop. Hingga tidak sadar babyMin sudah berada di ruangannya, menyelinap ke kolong meja untuk memeluk kakinya yang jenjang.

"Baby?" Panggilan itu membuat Minho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada kaki sang mommy. Seakan ia akan terjatuh ke dalam jurang jika melepasnya.

 _"Baby Min.. kau dimana, sayang? Daddy datang."_

Suara berat yang menggema di luar ruangan menjawab kebingungan Kyuhyun. Kekhawatirannya seketika sirna. Rupanya bayi mungilnya kini sedang bermain permainan favoritnya bersama sang Daddy.

Krieeeettt

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyuhyun menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pria tampan dengan dimple di kedua pipinya sedang berdiri dengan sangat gagah di ambang pintu. Sebelah tangannya menyangga pintu agar tetap terbuka lebar.

Siwon memposisikan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, mengatakan 'ssttt' namun tanpa suara. Satu matanya mengerling nakal. Kyuhyun paham apa maksudnya.

"Sayang, apa kau melihat babyMin?" tanya Siwon berpura-pura.

Suara daddy-nya yang besar membuat Minho terlonjak kaget dan makin erat memeluk kaki jenjang Kyuhyun.

"BabyMin?" tanya Kyuhyun mengikuti alur permainan Siwon.

"Nde.. Baby Min. Apa tadi dia ke sini? Siwon terus mengulur waktu untuk menangkap Minho. Bersandiwara seperti sedang kebingungan mencari. Tapi matanya tak lepas dari sesosok makhluk mungil yang sedang bersembunyi dengan sangat cemas.

Sungguh babyMin bukanlah tawanan yang hebat. Bahkan dia bersembunyi di tempat yang sangat 'terbuka'.

Tsk! Yang benar saja, babyMin bersembunyi di belakang sepasang kaki jenjang milik sang mommy yang jelas-jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan tubuh gempalnya. Meski ia berada di bawah kolong meja sekalipun.

"Mommy sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Sepertinya babyMin tidak kesini," jawab Kyuhyun sambil membungkuk di atas kursi kerjanya.

Tangannya terulur untuk mengelus lembut kepala sang buah hati yang kini memeluk kakinya. Menenangkan Minho yang sedang sangat ketakutan. Takut ditemukan oleh sang daddy, lebih tepatnya.

"Begitukah?" timpal Siwon pura-pura kecewa. " _Geurae_ , jika nanti Mommy melihat babyMin, langsung katakan pada Daddy. Karena sekarang Daddy sedang mencarinya.

Seringaian lucu melengkung di bibir joker suaminya. Siwon berusaha untuk tidak terkikik.

"Ne.. 'jika' mommy melihatnya." Jawaban yang diberikan Kyuhyun kontan membuat pelukan di kakinya bertambah erat.

Pelukan itu seperti sebuah permohonan yang mengisyaratkan agar kyuhyun tidak memberi tau letak keberadaan dirinya kepada daddyWon. Tentu saja Kyuhyun menangkap pesan itu dengan baik. Namun ia tidak bisa banyak membantu. Karena saat pintu ruang kerjanya ditutup, seketika itu juga Siwon masuk dan perlahan berjalan mengendap-endap kerah putra mungilnya.

Merasakan keadaan cukup tenang dan ditambah usapan lembut di atas kepalanya, perlahan Minho merenggangkan pelukannya. Sedikit mengintip ke arah pintu ruang kerja mommynya yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Senyuman menenangkan Kyuhyun berbalas sebuah cengiran menggemaskan, memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecil putranya yang baru tumbuh.

Hingga tanpa peringatan, sepasang lengan kekar memeluk tubuh berisinya dari belakang.

"Kena!"

Membuahkan teriak histeris memekakan telinga. Spontan Minho langsung memanjat kaki Kyuhyun untuk menghindar sambil memejamkan matanya. Dengan sigap sang mommy mengangkat tubuh gempalnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

Kekehan berat dan tawa lembut terdengar setelahnya. Kyuhyun dan Siwon langsung mengelus punggung dan kepala putranya dengan lembut. Rupanya insiden 'penangkapan' itu membuat Minho benar-benar ketakutan.

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut sebal pada Siwon. Tak terima karena kalah telak dari sang daddy yang sangat ahli menangkapnya. Raut lucunya membuat Siwon menghadiahkan sebuah kecupan di masing-masing pipi bulatnya.

"Lagi! Daddy.."

Dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentak babyMin keluar dari ruangan, menuju ke base awal permainan petak umpet. Ia masih belum mau menyerah untuk mengalahkan Siwon.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menangis jika nanti Daddy menang lagi," ujar siwon menggoda putranya.

Sebelum menyusul putranya, Siwon menyempatkan mengecup bibir Kyuhyun yang tentu saja membuat wanita cantik itu melempar deathglare. Tak terima karena Siwon selalu berhasil mencuri ciumannya.

.

.

.

Brakkk

Suara pintu yang dibanting kembali membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun.

"Mommy!"

Dan suara teriakan lucu membuat Kyuhyun memutar bangku kerjanya ke arah belakang.

"Kemari, sayang. Mommy akan menyembunyikanmu, _palli_.

Merasa akan mendapatkan perlindungan yang paling aman, Minho langsung menghambur ke arah sepasang tangan yang sudah sangat siap menangkapnya.

Kyuhyun langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil berisi itu untuk didekap erat dalam pelukan hangatnya. Ia menarik selimut yang agak tipis lalu menyampirkannya di bahu kecil Minho. Menyisakan kepala babyMin, agar tidak kesulitan bernafas.

Yah.. anggaplah ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan babyMin dari 'kejaran' sang daddy.

Tangannya bergerak menyeka dahi kecil yang dibanjiri keringat. Entah karena terlalu takut tertangkap atau memang babyMin-nya kelelahan, Kyuhyun juga kurang yakin.

"Mommy "

Itu suara Siwon yang sudah berdiri di depan ruang kerjanya.

"Tidak ada baby Min di sini, Daddy. Cari saja ke tempat lain!" potong Kyuhyun saat mendapatkan jantung anaknya yang berdetak lebih kencang karena mendengar suara berat suaminya.

Jelas sekali bahwa putranya sangat ketakutan. Tapi entah kenapa Minho selalu saja meminta Siwon menemaninya bermain permainan ini, lagi dan lagi.

"Tapi tadi daddy melihatnya berlari ke sini. Benarkah babyMin tidak ada?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Minho makin melesakkan kepalanya ke dalam dada Kyuhyun. Sepasang tangan mungilnya senantiasa menutupi wajahnya agar tidak terlihat. Dan itulah cara andalan babyMin untuk menyembunyikan dirinya.

"Cari saja di kamar. Mungkin babyMin di sana."

Minho bergerak gelisah dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Merasa makin terancam, ia beralih mengangkat blouse putih yang dikenakan Kyuhyun, tak lupa memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

 _Daddy tidak akan menemukanku jika bersembunyi di dalam baju Mommy._ Begitulah pemikiran sederhana nan polos seorang Choi Minho.

"Daddy sudah mencari ke kamar dan ke seluruh ruangan, tapi babyMin tidak ada. Tinggal ruang kerja yang belum Daddy masuki untuk mencarinya."

Siwon maju perlahan ke arah sang istri tercinta. Senyum yang sangat aneh melengkung dibibirnya, kala melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang menahan geli akibat gerakan gelisah babyMin yang masih mencoba membenamkan wajah mungilnya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Unghhh.." Satu lenguhan lolos begitu saja dari bibir plum Kyuhyun karena kegelian. Tentu saja itu membuat senyum aneh yang tadi melengkung di bibir joker Siwon makin jelas membentuk seringaian.

"Apa mommy menyembunyikan sesuatu dari daddy? Siwon maju satu langkah besar ke depan, sebelum melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Atau mommy sedang berusaha menyembunyikan babyMin?"

Pertanyaan usil Siwon berhasil membuat sesuatu yang kini sedang bersembunyi di balik blouse Kyuhyun makin bergerak panik.

"Hhhh.." Suara lenguhannya tertahan. Bibir bawahnya digigit kuat-kuat. Suaminya itu pasti tau jika sekarang Kyuhyun sedang kegelian karena daerah sensitifnya sedang diserang' oleh babyMin.

Ujung-ujung bibir joker sudah tertarik hingga ke telinga. Persis seperti dirinya jika berhasil mengusili suami tampannya.

"Daddy rasa babyMin memang bersembunyi di sini." Siwon sudah berada di samping kyuhyun, setengah berlutut untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan sang istri yang sedang duduk.

Tangan besarnya terulur untuk mengelus nakal perut ramping Kyuhyun yang terbuka karena blouse sempitnya terangkat, tentu saja karena tak mampu menyembunyikan tubuhnya juga tubuh berisi babyMin dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hhhh... Baby.." Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun melenguh tertahan. Tak henti-hentinya mengusap punggung dan kepala Minho agar tetap tenang. Namun gesekan di perut juga di dadanya yang kontak langsung dengan kulit mulusnya tak mampu membuat Kyuhyun berhenti melenguh. Merasakan bagaimana kedua pipi gembil milik Minho menekan dadanya. Seakan ingin melesakkan kepalanya kedalam untuk bersembunyi.

Tangan besar Siwon beralih mengelus kepala putranya dari balik blouse Kyuhyun. "BabyMin.. daddy menang lagi, sayang. Keluarlah," ujar Siwon lembut. Tak ingin lagi mengagetkan anaknya karena tertangkap.

Mau tak mau Minho keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, blouse Mommy-nya yang sempit. Bibir mungilnya makin jelas mengerucut. Kapan ia biasa merasakan indahnya kemenangan mengalahkan Siwon?

"Lagi.." pinta Minho lirih.

Minho mengusap kuat kedua matanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun yang masih terengah. Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang mengisi pasokan udaranya yang sempat habis karena cukup lama menahan nafas tadi.

" _Andwae_. Bermainnya nanti saja. BabyMin harus tidur siang," ujar Kyuhyun setelah dapat mengontrol nafasnya. Perlahan ia beranjak menuju kamar dengan mendekap Minho dalam pelukannya.

"Daddy.. umpet." Tapi Minho belum menyerah.

Kedua tangannya terulur pada Siwon, mencoba menggapai daddynya yang berjalan mengikuti di belakang. Meminta pertolongan Siwon untuk kembali mengajaknya bermain. Walau sepasang mata bulatnya hampir tertutup karena mengantuk.

" _Ani_. Daddy juga mengantuk, baby. Hooaamm." Siwon pura-pura menguap agar memantapkan aktingnya.

Tidak mendapat dukungan atas permintaannya, akhirnya babyMin menyerah. Tangan gemuknya yang tadi mencoba meraih Siwon kini melingkar erat di leher Kyuhyun. Kepalanya yang direbahkan di bahu Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat untuk mencari posisi nyaman dalam gendongan Mommynya. Siwon tersenyum sambil terus mengusap lembut kepala putranya.

.

.

.

BabyMin merangkak naik ke atas tubuh Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaring di atas ranjang. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk dada kyuhyun sambil bergumam kecil.

"Hmm.. hmm.." Suaranya tidak terdengar jelas, karena sekarang mulutnya tersumpal oleh dot susu.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti permintaan babyMin, langsung melepas satu persatu kancing blouse satin miliknya. Tak lupa melepaskan kaitan branya untuk membebaskan kedua payudaranya agar mudah di jangkau oleh Minho.

BabyMin memang sudah tidak lagi meminum ASI dari kyuhyun karena sekarang ia sudah beralih ke susu formula. Namun, memegang dada sang mommy masih menjadi kewajiban utama babyMin sebelum tidur.

Siwon yang juga sudah berbaring di ranjang menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengan putranya yang tengah berbaring menelungkup di atas perut juga dada istrinya. Tangannya bergerak lembut, mengusap kepala Minho yang dihiasi rambut hitam legam yang masih halus.

Siwon meneguk ludahnya susah karena pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan. Tangan mungil babyMin sedang memainkan nipple kanan Kyuhyun, sesekali menepuknya pelan. Sedangkan tangan lain babyMin memegang botol susunya agar tidak terjatuh.

Siwon mulai membandingkan, dirinya hanya butuh ujung ibu jari dan telunjuk untuk memegang nipple pink menggemaskan itu. Namun babyMin, putranya, membutuhkan semua jari juga telapak tangan untuk menggenggam nipple Mommynya. Bukan, bukan karena nipple Kyuyhun yang terlalu besar, tapi tangan babyMin-lah yang terlalu kecil.

Siwon beralih mengelus pipi bulat babyMin. Lembut. Rasa lembut yang sama ketika Siwon membelai dua gundukan yang berada di dada istrinya. Siwon mejamkan matanya untuk lebih meresapi lagi, sambil tangan besarnya terus mengusap lembut pipi babyMin.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan nafas teratur Minho. Ternyata anaknya sudah tertidur pulas. Ia menurunkan babyMin dari atas tubuhnya ke ruang kosong yang berada di tengah dirinya juga Siwon yang juga sudah tertidur. Sedikit menepuk bokong babyMin yang menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun ikut memejamkan mata. Menikmati istirahat siangnya bersama suami juga putranya. Tak lupa setelah membenarkan terlebih dahulu busananya yang tadi sempat ia buka.

.

.

.

Siwon membuka matanya malas saat merasakan sepasang tangan kecil menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Hmm.. _wae_?" Suaranya masih belum terdengar jelas kala menanyakan maksud Minho membangunkannya.

"Umpet, daddy.." Tubuh berisi itu kini merangkak lalu tidur menelungkup di atas dada bidang milik Siwon. Memasukkan ibu jari kirinya kedalam mulut lalu mulai menyedot ibu jarinya seperti ia menyedot dot susu.

"Kau masih mengantuk, sayang. Ayo tidur lagi." Siwon menepuk-nepuk bokong babyMin yang sangat penuh karena berbalut popok.

Jujur saja, Siwon juga masih mengantuk. Sebuah kesempatan langka bagi Siwon untuk bisa tidur disiang hari yang indah. Karena biasanya siang menjelang sore, Siwon akan sibuk meeting bersama klien.

Sebenarnya babyMin juga masih mengantuk. Namun keinginannya untuk mengalahkan sang daddy terlalu kuat untuk dikalahkan rasa kantuknya saat ini.

"Daddy, umpet!" seru babyMin yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk di atas perut Siwon yang dihiasi abs sexy.

Merasa diacuhkan oleh sang daddy, babyMin mulai melonjak, bergerak naik turun di atas perut Siwon. Bokongnya yang besar menghempas brutal di atas perut Siwon, membuat daddy-nya memekik kesakitan.

"Ne.. ne, sayang. Baiklah, kau mendapatkan apapun yang kau mau". Siwon beranjak keluar kamar sambil menciumi kedua pipi putranya dengan gemas, menghasilkan tawa geli babyMin.

.

.

.

Bibir joker itu menyeringai saat merencanakan sesuatu di kepalanya.

"Baby, kau sudah bisa berhitung kan?"

Pasti istri cantiknya sudah mengenalkan putra kesayangan mereka yang menggemaskan itu dengan deret angka.

Baby Min mengerutkan alisnya tidak suka. Kenapa daddynya tiba-tiba bertanya tentang pelajarannya bersama sang mommy saat dirinya sedang ingin bermain.

"Begini, jika baby sudah bisa berhitung, daddy yang akan bersembunyi. Jika babyMin berhasil menemukan daddy, itu artinya babyMin menang dan mengalahkan daddy. _Eohttoke_?" jelas Siwon.

Ekspresi kesal di wajah mungil itu berganti dengan mata yang membulat besar dan berbinar saat mendengar kata, 'berhasil mengalahkan daddy.'

"Um!" sahut Minho dengan mantap. Seringaian Siwon makin jelas terlihat.

"Dengan satu syarat. BabyMin harus berhitung dengan benar sampai angka sepuluh. Jika tidak benar, daddy tidak akan mau bermain lagi denganmu," Siwon mengancam, sambil melipat lengan di dada.

BabyMin kembali mengangguk lucu. Jika daddynya tidak mau menemaninya bermain lagi, bagaimana bisa ia mengalahkan daddy tampanya itu. Oh, jangan sampai !

"Anak pintar." Sebuah kecupan mendarat sempurna di pipi bulatnya. "Sekarang mulai menghitung, sayang. Dimulai dari angka satu, dua, dan seterusnya. _Arraseo_?"

"Um."

"Jangan lupa tutup matamu, babyMin," pesan Siwon sebelum berlari meninggalkan putra imutnya yang sedang berjaga.

Pria tampan yang sudah memiliki seorang putra itu nampaknya sedang lupa diri. Mungkin terlalu senang atau mungkin ketika masa kecilnya dulu tidak ada permainan semacam itu. Jika kau bisa melihat bagaimana Siwon berlari dengan sangat bersemangat untuk bersembunyi, kau pasti akan setuju denganku.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terusik dari tidur nyenyaknya, kala sesuatu gerak gusar di atas perutnya. Keningnya berkerut bingung saat mendapatkan selimut tebalnya menggembung tidak normal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Wonnie?!" pekik Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Saat membuka selimutnya, Kyuhyun dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Siwon yang sudah menelungkup di atas perutnya dengan kedua kaki yang dilipat di samping tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring.

"Ssssttt, tolong sembunyikan aku, babyKyu. Kini giliranku yang bersembunyi."

"Cari saja tempat persembunyian lain. Kau mengganggu tidur siangku!" usir Kyuhyun yang merasa terganggu.

"Tetaplah berbaring, babyKyu." Siwon kembali mendorong Kyuhyun untuk berbaring sebelum ia berhasil bangun.

"Dimana babyMin?" tanya Kyuhyun panik, sadar jika sang anak tidak berada di dekatnya.

"Tenanglah, dia sedang berjaga. Aku hanya ingin bersembunyi di sini baby. Jadi tolong sembunyikan aku!" pintanya.

Siwon meminta Kyuhyun untuk bersikap adil. Agar mau membantunya bersembunyi, seperti yang ia lakukan pada putra mungil mereka.

"Kenapa harus di sini, wonnie. Aishh.. kau ini."

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bersembunyi di dalam lubang sempitmu, baby. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin."

Blussshhh

Wanita cantik yang baru saja bangun tidur itu hanya bisa melotot. Pipi chubbynya memerah sempurna karena kalimat nakal yang dikatakan suaminya.

"YAH! kenapa kau memukulku?", pekik Siwon tak terima saat jemari lentik Kyuhyun malah mendarat di atas kepalanya.

"Dasar, Choi _yadong_ Si !"

"Daddy...?"

Teriakan lucu terdengar sayup-sayup di luar kamar. Itu pasti suara si imut nan menggemaskan. Siapa lagi kalau buka suara babyMin.

"Tenanglah. Atau aku akan berbuat hal yang sama seperti yang babyMin lakukan padamu, sayang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin sedikit berbeda. Karena aku tidak akan membuatmu melenguh kegelian. Tapi aku akan membuatmu menjerit nikmat."

Ancaman Siwon terdengar sangat menyeramkan di telinga Kyuhyun sampai membuat tengkuknya merinding. Pipinya makin panas. Seseorang, tolong sadarkanlah suami-mesumnya ini.

"Daddy...". Suara babyMin kini terdengar lebih jelas dari pada sebelumnya.

"Dia datang. Tolong sembunyikan aku, baby kyunnie sayang." Sekali lagi Siwon meminta, dihiasi dengan kerlingan nakal. Sejenak mengecup bibir plum Kyuhyun yang masih setia memasang wajah shocknya. Kemudian Siwon menarik selimut tebal untuk menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya.

"Mommy.." sapa babyMin yang sudah berdiri di pintu kamar mereka.

" _Waeyo_?" tanya Kyuhyun mencoba tersenyum sambil kembali merebahkan tubuhnya dan mencari posisi nyaman.

"Daddy?"

BabyMin bertanya, apa mommynya melihat sang daddy yang sedang bersembunyi darinya?

"Daddy?" Kyuhyun mengulang kembali pertanyaannya. Hanya memastikan.

"Um." Minho mengangguk lucu.

"Apa babyMin bermain petak umpet lagi?"

"Um."

"Ungghh.."

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sebuah benda lunak dan basah kini tengah melumat dada kirinya. Sedangkan, jemari nakal sedang memainkan dada kananya. Hingga membuat Kyuhyun melenguh tak tertahan.

"Mommy?" Wajah mungil babyMin berkerut bingung. Mengapa mommynya malah mengeluarkan suara aneh ? Bukannya menjawab pertanyannya.

"Daddy Aahh!" Kyuhyun malah memekik saat dirinya akan menjawab pertanyaan Minho.

Dua jemari nakal Siwon sudah bersarang di dalam lubang sempitnya di bawah sana.

"W-wonnieehh.." Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat saat Siwon mulai mengerakkan jemarinya.

Refleks Kyuhyun merapatkan kakinya. Menjepit tangan Siwon. Menghentikannya agar tidak bertindak lebih. Matanya beralih pada sosok mungil yang masih menunggu di depan pintu kamar.

"Daddy tidak.. ahhh.. di sini, sayang. Mungkin daddy di ruang.. eungh.. kerja atau di ruang.. hhhh.. nonton tv, bab babiehh.." jawab Kyuhyun susah payah.

Baby Minho malah memiringkan kepalanya sambil mengerjap imut. Tidak mengerti dengan penjelasan mommynya yang terdengar aneh.

"Cob coba babyMin cari di sana, sa-sayang. Mungkin dad daddy bersembunyi di sanahhh."

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat mengusir putranya. Ia hanya ingin putra mungilnya tidak terlalu lama melihat mommynya meracau tidak jelas. Itu akan berakibat tidak baik untuk otaknya yang sedang berkembang. Bisa-bisa anaknya terkontaminasi seperti daddynya yang tampan namun sangat mesum itu.

Dengan langkah ragu babyMin meninggalkan kamar tempat mommynya beristirahat. Sedikit kecewa karena perkiraannya salah. Ia sangat yakin jika daddynya mencari sang mommy untuk membantunya bersembunyi. Karena menurut babyMin tidak ada tempat yang lebih aman selain pelukan hangat Kyuhyun.

Lama menunggu dan mendapatkan suara babyMin mulai mejauh, Kyuhyun beralih pada selimut tebal yang menggembung. Menyembunyikan sosok tampan yang sedari tadi sedang berbuat nista pada tubuhnya.

"YAH! Hentikan, tuan Choi!"

" _Waeyo_? Bukannya kau menyukai apa yang aku lakukan padamu, nyonya Choi sayang?"

"Kau jahat, Wonnie. Kau membuatku terlihat seperti Mommy yang jahat di depan anakku sendiri." Kekesalan Kyuhyun berubah menjadi kesedihan. Terbayang lagi raut kecewa babyMin kala meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Tidak. Kau masih terlihat seperti mommy yang manis." Mengerti kesedihan istrinya. Siwon menghentikan acara 'menggoda' Kyuhyun. Dikecupnya lembut di bibir plum favoritnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini, wonnie? Karena melihat dadaku saat aku membujuk babyMin untuk tidur tadi siang, huh?!" Nada suaranya kembali meninggi. Kekesalannya kembali datang saat mendapatkan ciuman Siwon berpindah ke leher jenjangnya.

Bukan itu alasannya. Melihat dada Kyuhyun yang menjadi 'mainan' pengantar tidur untuk Minho, sudah menjadi pemandangan biasa yang akan dilihatnya setiap hari. Alasan utama Siwon kembali bertingkah mesum adalah saat ia mendengar lenguhan seksi milik Kyuhyun. Jika saja babyMin tidak bertindak seperti tadi, maka ia akan sepenuhnya lupa bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai suara seindah itu. Suara indah favoritnya yang mengalun dengan sangat merdu, yang hanya di miliki oleh istrinya dan hanya akan mengalun lembut saat Kyuhyun tengah berbaring pasrah di bawah tubuhnya.

" _Ani_ , bukan karena itu, sayang." Siwon menjelaskan perlahan. Mengerti dan memilih menurunkan intonasinya untuk tidak memicu istri cantiknya agar tidak makin kesal.

"Lalu?!"

"Aku hanya rindu desahan istri cantikku. Itu saja. Dan ku harap kau mengerti itu, nyonya Choi". Obsidian milik siwon kini memandang sepasang manik mata dengan warna yang tak jauh berbeda dengan miliknya dengan tatapan penuh cinta. Menyalurkan kerinduannya kepada sang istri tercinta.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Mencerna kata-kata suaminya. Dan mengakui bahwa ia sudah lama tidak melakukan malam-malam penuh cinta bersama lelaki tampan nan gagah yang memiliki dimple indah itu. Bahkan kyuhyun terlalu sibuk menjaga putra kecilnya sampai lupa memberikan perhatian kecil pada _appa_ dari anak kesayangannya. Lupa jika ia juga mempunyai suami yang memerlukan perhatiannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. " _Mianhae_ ," ucapnya lirih namun sampai dengan baik ke telinga Siwon.

"Tak apa, sayang. Aku mengerti." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum dan tak sedetikpun menghentikan sentuhan lembutnya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Aku ingin melanjutkan kegiatan kita yang tadi."

" _Ne_ , lakukanlah apapun yang kau mau, suamiku."

"Dengan senang hati, sayangku. _Saranghae_." Siwon menghentikan percakapan mereka dengan melumat bibir plum milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

BabyMin hampir putus asa karena tidak juga menemukan sosok daddynya yang tampan. Kaki mungilnya sudah lelah berjalan. Suaranya yang tadi terdengar nyaring, kini mulai melemah. Mata bulatnya yang bening juga mulai berkaca-kaca. Daddynya sama sekali tidak bisa ia temukan. Apakah daddynya hilang seperti beberapa minggu yang lalu?

Saat itu memang giliran Minho yang bertugas untuk menjadi penjaga dalam permainan petak umpetnya bersama Siwon. Ditengah permainan, sekertaris Siwon menelponnya dan mengatakan bahwa Siwon harus segera ke kantor saat itu juga. Siwon harus segera memimpin rapat penting yang diadakan secara mendadak. Meski saat itu adalah hari libur. Klientnya yang meminta, karena harus segera kembali ke negara asalnya karena suatu alasan.

Kyuhyun mulai panik saat melihat putra kesayangannya berlinangan air mata karena tidak berhasil menemukan Siwon. Biasanya, jika babyMin menangis karena rindu dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun akan menyambungkan anaknya melalui video call untuk bertatap muka dengan Siwon. Tapi saat itu tidak mungkin untuk melakukan video call dengan Siwon, karena sudah bisa dipastikan suaminya tidak bisa di ganggu. Dan mau tak mau, Kyuhyun ikut berpura-pura membantu mencari Siwon, yang seakan masih bersembunyi dalam permainan petak umpet bersama anaknya.

Setelah menangis seharian, akhirnya babyMin bisa menemukan daddynya saat Siwon pulang tepat jam delapan malam. Dan sampai keesokan hari babyMin sama sekali tidak mau lepas dari pelukan Siwon. Sampai-sampai sekertaris Siwon harus mengatur ulang jadwal padat Choi _Sajangnim_ -nya, karena harus membolos seharian. Semua demi putra tercintanya, baby Minho.

.

.

.

Isakan lirih babyMin terdengar makin kuat. Air matanya juga mulai membanjir.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Daddy." Sepasang tangan gempal itu mengusap kasar wajahnya sendiri yang sudah basah. Minho sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan Siwon. "Hiks.. mommy, daddy hilang. Huweeeeeeee!".

Akhirnya, tangis baby Min pecah.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Wonnie!". Pekik kyuhyun kaget.

Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang hampir memasuki permainan inti langsung bertukar pandang saat mendengar tangis anaknya di luar kamar. Dengan tergesa mereka memakai kembali pakaian yang sempat tanggal dari tubuh masing-masing dengan asal.

Kyuhyun menjadi orang pertama yang datang untuk melihat keadaan anak mereka. Sangat panik saat melihat raut putra mungilnya sudah sangat berantakan.

"BabyMin, ada apa sayang? Apa kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?". Pertanyaan Kyuhyun memberondong putranya. Meneliti satu persatu tubuh anaknya jika saja terdapat luka atau memar. Mungkin putra mungilnya yang masih belum terlalu mahir berjalan itu terjatuh saat memaksakan berlari.

"Daddy hilang... mommy.. huweeeee!" jawab babyMin makin histeris saat sudah dalam pelukan hangat Kyuhyun. Mengadukan segala ketakutannya pada sang Mommy, bahwa Daddynya yang tampan itu menghilang

" _Gwaenchana_ , sayang? Kau jatuh?". tanya Siwon ikut panik mendengar tangis anaknya yang makin melengking.

Mendengar suara Siwon, seketika tangis baby min berhenti. Tangan mungilnya mencoba menggapai Siwon agar segera menggendongnya. Kyuhyun yang mengerti maksud anaknya langsung menyerahkan babyMin untuk di peluk suaminya.

"Hiks.. hiks, daddy hilang! Daddy hilang!". Racau babyMin saat sudah ada dalam pelukan Siwon. Masih tidak sadar, jika orang yang sedang ia cari kini sedang memeluknya.

Siwon tersenyum lega. Ternyata anaknya hanya ketakutan karena tidak berhasil menemukannya. "Daddy tidak hilang, baby. Daddy di sini, sayang". ujar Siwon lembut untuk meyakinkan putranya. Siwon mengecupi wajah anaknya yang sudah basah sempurna karena air mata. Mencoba menenangkan kembali babyMin.

"Daddy tidak hilang!". BabyMin membeo, meniru kalimat Siwon. Tangisnya tidak sehisteris tadi, namun masih berlinangan air mata. Tangannya melingkar erat di leher Siwon. Minho membenamkan wajahnya yang basah ke dalam ceruk leher daddynya.

" _Mian._ Daddy ketiduran di kamar mandi."

Kalimat Siwon sarat dengan penyesalan karena telah membuat anaknya khawatir. Dan Siwon terpaksa berbohong. Karena tidak mungkin Siwon mengatakan yang sebenarnya jika tadi ia sedang berencana untuk memberikan _dongsaeng_ untuk Minho.

"Mandi?" tanya Minho lucu sambil menatap Siwon dan mengerjap dengan sangat imut.

" _Ne_ , tadi daddy ketiduran di kamar mandi. _Mianhae,_ baby."

BabyMin menepuk jidatnya. Meniru gaya sang daddy jika melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan begitu saja sebuah ruangan yang berada di dalam rumahnya yang dapat menyimpan air favoritnya yang sangat banyak. Kamar mandi, itu tempat favorite Minho, selain pelukan hangat Kyuhyun tentu saja. Jika saja ruangan itu tidak terlupakan, pasti sekarang dirinya sudah menang melawan daddynya yang gagah dan sangat tampan itu.

"Hiks.. hiks.. daddy.." Ketakutannya kembali kala teringat beberapa saat yang lalu daddynya menghilang. BabyMin kembali mengeratkan pelukannya agar sang daddy tidak lagi meninggalkannya.

" _Gwenchana_ , baby. Daddy di sini. Cup.. cup.." Siwon kembali menepuk bokong besar nan empuk yang sangat mengemaskan babyMin-nya untuk menenangkan.

"Mommy, bersiap untuk menerima hukuman dari daddy. Karena sudah menghetikan kesenangan daddy". Siwon berkata pelan agar tidak didengar minho yang masih sibuk menangis dalam pelukannya. Karena kalimat itu hanya ditujukan untuk wanita cantik yang berada di hadapannya, yang masih setia mengusap lembut punggung anaknya yang belum berhenti menangis.

"Dan bersiaplah untuk menerima hukuman dari mommy, daddy Won. Karena sudah membuat putra kesayanganku menangis ketakutan hanya karena tidak bisa menemukan daddy Won-nya yang _pabbo_!". Ujar kyuhyun tak kalah pelan namun penuh penekanan di tiap katanya sambil menyeringai. Aura negatif langsung menguar di belakang tubuh istri cantiknya.

Kyuhyun hafal kebiasaan putranya yang akan sulit sekali menghentikan tangisnya ketika dia ketakutan. Itu akan membuat babyMin-nya terus menangis sampai akhirnya kelelahan. Bahkan Minho pernah kehilangan suaranya karena tidak berhenti menangis. Itu adalah sesuatu yang paling dibenci Kyuhyun. Semua orang tau itu. Tidak mungkin jika suami tercintanya tidak mengetahui hal itu.

" _Andweee_..!" Siwon bergidik ngeri menyadari aura kelam yang meliputi istrinya.

 **END**

*Poor daddy won. Mesum sih! :p

Annyeong Reader-deul, Oneshot ini fanfic pertama Al. Semoga bisa diterima. Saranghamnida yeorobun. #kecupsayang

27/September/2015. AlyaFarah


End file.
